


Kept Out

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bigotry against non human, Human turned Galra, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Shiro finds himself speaking with Adam's sister while he's kept out of a meeting between Allura and EArth's government.





	Kept Out

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Kept Out

He did his best to keep his temper as he waited for Allura and Sam Holt to finish their meeting with the surviving members of the Earth Government. He knew intellectually why they’d insisted he stay out of the meeting they just didn’t believe it was really him thanks to Adam’s slanted reports but it still pissed him off. 

The looks he was getting from the guards and the rest of the humans around wasn’t doing much to improve his mood. On Olkarian some folks had been nervous and the Alteans had shied away from him but there had been a different feel to it. That was just a general anxiety about seeing what looked like a Galra standing around. 

A lot of the folks here seemed to actually be offended by his existence. He’d caught a few few snippets of conversation that let him know it wasn’t all in his head several folks had outright called him a thing and he was pretty sure at least one had called him a soul less abomination. He was beginning to understand what Krolia had meant when she warned him about the Galra temper being stronger than a humans. “So your being kept out too,” a familiar voice said and he turned to see Captain Evelyn Wade Adam’s oldest sister. “I was hoping to hear an update on when my brother would be making it back to Earth?”

“Anytime he wants to probably,” he said honestly. “When’s the last time you heard from him?” He had no idea that she’d even been informed of her brother’s mission. He saw her face fall and realized she hadn’t heard from him at all.

“I haven’t heard from him; we were only told he was going to be out of contact on a mission,” she said clearly annoyed. “Only Dad knew and he didn’t tell mom, me or our siblings anything until after the Galra had invaded.” She looked him up and down then, “and I have to say the fur suits you but the tail is going to take some getting used to.” She seemed to think about it for a moment and asked, “how did Adam take it?”

He smiled at bit at her words and then frowned as he relayed how her brother took it. “He doesn’t believe it is really me, he thinks I’m just a fancy copy.” He saw her frown a bit, “I don’t really mind that a lot of folks are thinking that it can be hard to wrap your head around the things that are out there.”

“You sound like Shiro, you look mostly like Shiro and you and the experts on whatever weirdness happened think your Shiro so that’s good enough for me,” She said after a moment. “Though I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting either of the clones of you dad mentioned so that might change how I feel.” he had to admire her honesty. “I understand one is off on a mission and the other accompanying my brother.”

“And involved with him,” He said and saw her stare at him in shock. “I just thought I’d warn you because I have a feeling that the younger clone might get some of the same comments I’m getting not as many since he’s still fully human but some.” He saw her shaking her head but she didn’t comment so he didn’t offer his opinion.

“That has to be awkward seeing your ex dating a clone of you,” she said finally just before the silence got extremely awkward. “So what about you dating any hot alien guys and can you set me up with some?” She gave him a knowing wink clearly joking since she was proudly asexual and focused only on her career.

“I’m involved with a hot half alien but you already know him Keith,” he saw her start. “yes the one with the mullet.” He said recalling how she’d found Keith’s hair style hilarious the time she’d been visiting Adam and he and Keith had shown up covered in dust from going out on hover bikes.

“Half alien huh bet that’s a story,” she said after a moment. “Anyway looks like the meeting is over so if you hear from my brother tell him to get his behind back here so mom will stop worrying.” He could hear real concern in her voice. 

“Why don’t you come by the Castle soon and I’ll try to connect the two of you so you can tell him yourself,” he said quickly. He figured it would go over better if his big sister told him to come home instead of his ex who he thought was just a copy. “Bring your whole family if you want I’m sure you’ve got the clout to get transport.” 

“I’ll definitely take you up on that offer it will probably help if Mom can at least talk to him.” She said and he smiled. “Anyway I’ll go find out from dad how annoyed he is with your Princess and Sam Holt and you can find out how badly the brass pissed them off.” 

He nodded and was silently grateful that she’d sought him out it had helped distract him from his temper. He would never have said so but the thing he’d missed most after he and Adam had broken up was his siblings. Adam had come from a large family while he’d had no one for a long time it had been nice to feel included. He made a mental note to make sure Adam was alerted that his family might be dropping by to call him when he got the chance.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
